


Монстры в моей голове

by Olga_German



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OOC, POV Stiles, Psychological Drama, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_German/pseuds/Olga_German
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Монстров у Стайлза в голове жило столько, что с первого раза не пересчитать, но лишь один из них был вполне реальным.<br/>Или: Скотт, Стайлз и Эллисон проходят практику в больнице Бейкон Хиллс. Вскоре они понимают, что на одного из пациентов у их куратора не совсем обычные планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монстры в моей голове

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось под placebo - bosco.

Он здесь.

Скотт дремлет на стуле в кафетерии, свесив голову на грудь. Я жму на кнопки кофейного аппарата, когда друг всхрапывает и выпрямляется, отчего пластиковый контейнер с салатом, что примостился у него на коленях, опасно кренится. Скотт переставляет его на стол и широко зевает, глядя на меня осоловелыми глазами. 

– У миссис Хатсон из сорок третьей подозрение на цистит, – говорю, протягивая другу свою порцию кофе и снова запуская автомат. Он натужно гудит, принимаясь выплевывать темно-коричневую жижу, от которой у меня кругом идет голова и чуть подрагивают пальцы. В начищенной до блеска боковине автомата вижу свою бледную физиономию и усмехаюсь. Кажется, парень на каталке, которого сегодня утром определили в реанимацию, и то выглядел краше. 

Скотт шумно отхлебывает ванильную пену, моргает – раз, другой, а после проводит ладонью по взъерошенным волосам, приглаживая свои вихры. Мы на смене четырнадцать часов или около того, но если Янг увидит наши помятые рожи, куковать нам в больнице до следующего утра.

– Долго я был в отключке? – спрашивает Скотт, грея пальцы о картонный стакан, над которым поднимается белое облачко пара.

– Минут двадцать, – отвечаю, вытягивая у него из салата кружок огурца и отправляя его в рот. Живот сводит, я барабаню по краю стола, неспособный усидеть на месте, медленно пережевываю огурец, потом продолжаю: – Двое за это время. Подозрение на цистит и пулевое ранение. Эллисон занимается последним. 

– Хейла ещё не было? – интересуется Скотт, залпом допивая кофе и поднимаясь. Он потирает шею и снова со вкусом зевает. – Вся больница на ушах.

Я жму плечами:

– Не каждый день к нам переводят кого-то из полицейского участка, сам понимаешь. 

Как будто мне нет никакого дела до парня, что вспорол горло собственному дяде, благодаря чему засветился в каждой местной газете – от главной городской до студенческих однодневок. Как будто в школьные годы я не грешил неуемным любопытством и не изучал папки отца в поисках более–менее интересных дел. Конечно, я знал, кто такой Дерек Хейл. Каждая шавка в округе знала его имя. Среди молодых мамаш стало модным запугивать им капризных детей. Наш ответ Фредди Крюгеру, не иначе. 

Скотт сминает в ладони стакан и примеряется.

– Да! – радуется он, когда попадает точно в мусорную корзину. Я закатываю глаза, забирая у автомата свой кофе и делая первый головокружительный глоток. То, что мне было нужно.

– Идиот, – вздыхает появившаяся в дверях Эллисон, но устало улыбается, когда Скотт подходит к ней и приобнимает девушку за талию. – Стайлз, тебя ждут в двадцать четвертой. 

– Хорошо, – откликаюсь, смакуя кофе на языке. Дрянной, но бодрит отлично. Где-то в первые два захода. Этот шестой, но мы всё ещё пытаемся. – Миссис Стюарт?

С первых дней пребывания в центральной больнице Бейкон Хиллс эта дама самовольно закрепилась за мной. Мы всего лишь практиканты, нам доверяют разве что крючки на операции подержать или оттащить утки из палаты, но миссис Стюарт плевать на это хотела – она исправно отправляет ко мне медсестер. Говорит, я напоминаю её друга, а я и не возражаю. Скотт находит эту привязанность чрезвычайно любопытной – он не может сдержать улыбки, что расползается по его лицу.

– О, заткнись, – прошу, оставляя стакан на столе и забирая у Эллисон больничные карты. – Встретимся у Янга?

– Через полтора часа, – кивает Скотт, сверяясь с часами, и шумно выдыхает. – Не могу поверить, что мы пережили эту смену. Клянусь, я собираюсь проспать целые сутки. Дайте только добраться до кровати.

– Нет, не собираешься, – хмурится Эллисон, рассматривая содержимое автомата с закусками, как будто не опустошала его последние две недели. Два кекса с черникой, пожалуйста. – Опрос по микробиологии в эту пятницу. Тебе нужно готовиться.

Скотт корчит недовольную мину за спиной у девушки, а я поправляю очки, одергиваю халат и выхожу в коридор, слыша, как за закрывшимися дверьми кафетерия Скотт продолжает препираться с Эллисон из-за занятий. 

У миссис Стюарт темно-русые волосы собраны в неаккуратную косу. На ней светло-голубой больничный халат, какой здесь выдается абсолютно всем, даже находящимся на дневном стационаре. В день нашего знакомства она заявила, что этот цвет придает ей изможденный вид. Мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что не в цвете дело, но придерживаемся этой маленькой лжи, когда снова заводим разговор о больничной одежде. Миссис Стюарт на прошлой неделе исполнилось тридцать четыре. С большой вероятностью это последняя цифра, которую ей придется озвучивать.

Она садится в постели, когда я появляюсь в дверях палаты. Сиделка – Эмма, – придерживает женщину под локоть, помогая ей устроиться в подушках.

– Спасибо, – благодарит она, прежде чем обратиться ко мне. – Здравствуй, Стайлз. Янг заходил. Позволил до обеда выйти на прогулку.

Она кривит губы, и это ещё один пункт, на котором мы сходимся – почти открытая неприязнь к её лечащему врачу и нашему куратору. 

– Тогда лучше нам не терять времени, как думаете? – спрашиваю.

Миссис Стюарт улыбается, и Эмма вызывается сходить за креслом-каталкой. Воздух в палате спертый, потому что миссис Стюарт постоянно мерзнет, и я отхожу к окну, чтобы открыть его на время прогулки. Здесь устроилось удобное кресло на случай, если пациенту захочется почитать. Я подхватываю шаль женщины, что оставлена тут же, на подлокотнике, когда мое внимание привлекает движение за окном.

– Я смотрю, они не пожалели полицейского эскорта для него, – замечает миссис Стюарт, что возникает у меня за спиной, уже натянув поверх больничного халата свитер.

Мне слышится неприкрытый сарказм в её голосе. Она скрещивает руки на груди, и я спрашиваю:

– Вы не верите, что он убил своего дядю?

Она пожимает плечами, что выглядят неправдоподобно острыми даже под толстыми слоями одежды:

– Не имеет значения, во что я верю.

Мы какое-то время наблюдаем за суетящимися снаружи полицейскими, что побросали свои автомобили и теперь столпились у фургона, в котором перевозили Хейла. Я вижу во дворе чуть ли не половину медицинского персонала больницы и морщусь – жадные до сплетен ублюдки.

Тем временем миссис Стюарт заправляет за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь волос – у неё тонкие-тонкие запястья, кажется, что косточки натягивают кожу почти до хруста, – и продолжает:

– Они привезли сюда Дерека вовсе не потому, что сомневаются в его виновности.

Такова официальная версия происходящего. Мол, они хотят убедиться во вменяемости парня, провести с ним ряд тестов, потому что характер ран на теле Питера Хейла показался им странным. Мягко говоря.

– Почему же? – спрашиваю. 

Хоть я только что осудил зевак снаружи, но я отчаянно нуждаюсь в информации. Пусть и надуманной. Засекретили это дело на славу. О нем гремели на телевидении и в радиоэфире, но никакой конкретной информации властями не сообщалось. Жестокое убийство – да. Быть может, не первое на руках у Хейла – да. Но полное отсутствие каких-либо подробностей. 

Люди хотели, чтобы правительство посадило зверя в клетку. Оградило от него мирное население. И плевать, где его темница будет находиться – в стенах полицейского участка или в подвальных помещениях городской больницы. Они получили своё. Это главное.

Миссис Стюарт поворачивается ко мне. Глаза у неё орехового цвета. С золотой окантовкой у зрачка. Она щурит их и усмехается:

– Они боятся его.

_Они_ боятся его.

– Вы знали Хейлов? – спрашиваю, но из коридора нас зовет вернувшаяся с коляской Эмма, и миссис Стюарт темнеет лицом. 

– Нам пора, – замечает она. – Не то явится Янг и велит оставаться в палате, пока полицейские не уберутся.

Она устраивается в кресле, и Эмма набрасывает ей на колени шаль, после отводя меня в сторону. Лишь тогда я замечаю её покрасневшие глаза. И мне не нужно спрашивать, чтобы знать – пришли результаты последних анализов.

Эмма держится. Она не хлюпает носом. Просит только:

– Не торопитесь. Времени у вас до обеда. Конечно, если она сама не захочет вернуться.

Я киваю и на мгновение сжимаю её руку, прежде чем обернуться к миссис Стюарт, что с преувеличенным интересом рассматривает что–то на стене у больничной койки. Мы все здесь лжецы.

– Готовы? – без лишнего энтузиазма в голосе, Стайлз.

Миссис Стюарт кивает, сжимая шерстяную ткань у себя на коленях, и я разворачиваю её кресло, чтобы выкатить его в коридор. Пока мы добираемся до центрального входа, где установлен пандус для спуска колясок, нам на глаза то и дело попадаются группы возбужденно переговаривающихся людей – здесь пациенты и врачи, посетители и медсестры, – и я не выдерживаю: бормочу себе ругательства под нос, как только мы оказываемся на улице. В относительной безопасности. Подальше от глаз Янга, который обладает поистине удивительной способностью возникать неподалеку в самый неподходящий момент. 

Миссис Стюарт смеется, но разговора не начинает. Любопытство во мне грозит достигнуть опасной концентрации, но я тоже держу рот закрытым. Мне удается видеть эту женщину расслабленной до того редко, что было бы настоящим свинством донимать её вопросами. Я говорю себе, что у меня ещё будет возможность.

Когда мы отъезжаем на достаточное расстояние от больницы (хотя оба знаем, что ни одно расстояние не будет достаточным и Янг разделает меня на органы, если узнает), миссис Стюарт спрашивает:

– Ты принес то, о чем я просила?

У неё волосы совсем растрепались. Она смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, и я почти не чувствую вины, когда достаю из заднего кармана брюк, что обычно прикрыты врачебным халатом, мятую пачку Marlboro, зажигалку и – совсем уж странно, должно быть, – тюбик губной помады. 

– Всё здесь, – улыбаюсь.

Ей тридцать четыре, ей некому тайком проносить в больницу запрещенные сигареты, когда очень хочется.

Она крутит в тонких пальцах папироску, будто не верит в свое счастье, и я говорю:

– Почему ты не попросила о них Эмму? Она бы что угодно сделала ради тебя.

– Вот именно, – кивает Ханна.

Потому что миссис Стюарт так зовут, но только между нами. Когда она красит губы винного цвета помадой, чтобы с минуту придирчиво рассматривать свое отражение в карманное зеркальце – единственный из необходимых для ритуала предметов, что ей разрешен.

Её зовут Ханна, когда она зажимает меж ярких губ сигарету, а я щелкаю зажигалкой, чтобы в следующее мгновение почувствовать легкий аромат – это смесь её духов и сигаретного дыма. Её зовут Ханна, когда она становится маленькой девочкой, которой серьезный парень во врачебном халате переплетает волосы – они мягкие и легко скользят у меня между пальцев, после опускаясь к ней на спину в аккуратной косе. Её зовут Ханна, когда теплое осеннее солнце раскрашивает ей скулы румянцем, которого они уже не помнят. В остальное время – миссис Стюарт. Пациентка Янга. И завтра в полдень состоится операция, которая решит – жить ей или умирать.

Мы молчим. Говорить не хочется.

Только после, когда мы собираемся возвращаться в больницу, потому что я безбожно опаздываю на встречу со своим куратором и Скотт присылает мне десяток сообщений, а Ханна вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, стирая с него помаду, она говорит:

– Принесешь её завтра?

В этом нет никакого смысла – мы оба это понимаем. Я мог бы просто оставить ей тюбик сейчас, но я отвечаю:

– Конечно, – забирая его из её холодных пальцев. – Я буду там.

_Я буду рядом._

Она прикрывает глаза:

– Спасибо.

И Скотт может сколько угодно со знанием дела улыбаться, но всё иначе.

Она сама заводит разговор. Если быть точным, роняет одну единственную фразу, когда мы сворачиваем к главному зданию больницы:

– Питера Хейла после пожара содержали здесь же.

Она смотрит на меня:

– Подумай об этом.

В комнате для персонала Скотт шумно выдыхает. 

– Я ненавижу Янга, – признается друг, и тому есть причина: на послезавтра нас вызывают в ночь.

Эллисон присаживается напротив него.

– Как думаете, руководство университета в курсе? – озабоченно спрашивает она.

Я усмехаюсь:

– Кажется, у нас теперь новое руководство. 

Пройти практику под присмотром Стефана Янга мечтает едва ли не каждый выпускник медицинского факультета университета Бейкон Хиллс. Мы оказались в числе счастливчиков. Сходить с дистанции сейчас было бы откровенной глупостью. Работа с Янгом в команде открывает множество дверей. Пусть он и абсолютный фанатик.

– Стайлз, – к нам заглядывает Мэгги – одна из санитарок, – можно тебя на секунду?

Я уже переоделся в джинсы и толстовку, но Мэгги обещает:

– Это совсем ненадолго, – и я поднимаюсь, подхватывая из соседнего кресла рюкзак.

– До завтра, – говорю Эллисон. Со Скоттом мы обмениваемся вялым рукопожатиям – сил нет абсолютно. 

В коридоре Мэгги принимается тарахтеть. Кажется, что кофеин в мой организм в последний раз поступал столетие назад, а потому я не улавливаю сути с первого раза. Мэгги страдальчески закатывает глаза и впихивает меня в крайнюю на первом этаже палату.

– Какого черта? – потрясенно выдыхаю я, осматривая царящий внутри погром. Осторожно переступаю с ноги на ногу, чувствуя и слыша, как под подошвами кроссовок хрустит стекло. Койка перевернута. Постельное белье с неё исчезло. Тумба возле окна ничком. Кресло у самой двери. Посреди этого хаоса – мы с Мэгги, которая округляет глаза, что ей совсем не идет.

Она шепчет:

– Говорят, что сюда первым делом привели Хейла.

– Кто говорит? – скептически.

– Мисс Кларк.

Та ещё выдумщица.

– А от меня что нужно?

Я смертельно устал. Кроме шуток.

– Вывези кресло на ближайшую свалку. Распоряжение Янга.

Мне хочется выматериться. Со вкусом. Чтобы выплеснуть накопившийся за восемнадцать часов негатив, но я сжимаю челюсти.

– Хорошо, – соглашаюсь.

Мне выдают в помощь Стива. Этот крепкий парень не изменяет своей любимой клетчатой рубахе в любое время года и с легкостью вытягивает кресло к моему джипу. 

– Спасибо, – бормочу я, когда мы загружаем кресло в машину, и Стив взбегает по ступеням. 

Он не заметил или не придал этому значения, но обивка кресла подрана. И чисто интуитивно, прежде чем избавиться от него, я фотографирую эти отметины – четыре абсолютно ровных по краям разреза. Были они прежде или появились несколько часов назад?

Быть может, мне просто скучно. Быть может, ищу загадку на пустом месте, но к моменту, когда я добираюсь до квартиры, которую снимаю с приятелем, чудом не заснув под мерное гудение двигателя, я решаю разыскать как можно больше информации о Хейлах.

Денни моих планов не разделяет.

– Ты похож на не слишком свежего упыря, – сообщает он, пока я пытаюсь совладать со шнурками. 

– Ага.

С Денни мы вместе учились в школе. А после, когда Скотт и Эллисон решили жить вместе, а мне срочно понадобился сосед, чтобы не разориться на аренде одному, он снова появился на горизонте. Закончил факультет искусств в моей же альма-матер. Отлично готовит. Гей. Абсолютно не способен заткнуться. И в этом мы с ним схожи.

– Для тебя есть несколько сообщений на автоответчике, – продолжает Денни, пихая меня в плечо, и я понимаю, что, должно быть, отключился на пару секунд, так и не стащив кроссовки. – И, Стилински, выспись наконец – больно смотреть на тебя. Только для начала прими душ. Ты воняешь.

– Отличный план, – слабо улыбаюсь я. – Спасибо, приятель.

Денни убирается в кухню, где принимается взбивать что-то в блендере, а я справляюсь с кроссовками и прохожу в гостиную, где первым делом нахожу телефон. Мне стоит огромных трудов перестать залипать и понять, чего я хочу от черной трубки, когда она находится между двумя диванными подушками. Усыпанная крошками от чипсов. Здоровая диета, а, Денни?

– У вас два новых сообщения.

Первое – от отца. Прослушиваю его по диагонали. Он интересуется, в порядке ли я, и просит перезвонить, когда появится возможность. В который раз. Я переключаю на следующее и улыбаюсь, едва заслышав звонкий девичий голос из динамиков.

– Стайлз, это Лидия. Поверить не могу, что наконец-то возвращаюсь. Буду дома уже завтра. Оставляю сообщение здесь, чтобы твое последнее впечатление о сегодняшнем дне было приятным. Целую. Скоро увидимся.

Я улыбаюсь.

– Хорошие новости? – Денни наблюдает за мной от дверей, и я растираю лицо ладонями, чтобы продержаться ещё немного и не отключиться, уткнувшись носом в диванные подушки.

– Лидия возвращается, – звучу тускло. 

– О, – многозначительно поигрывает бровями Денни.

И я откликаюсь:

– Придурок.

– Слабо, Стилински, слабо, – парирует он и снова пихает меня в плечо, мол, устраивайся уже здесь. – Спи.

– Мне нужно быть в больнице в половину двенадцатого, – пытаюсь возражать я, начиная проваливаться в сладкую темноту.

– Поставил будильник на девять утра, – раздается в отдалении голос.

– Я говорил, что ты лучший в мире сосед? – бормочу, сворачиваясь в клубок и чувствуя, как на плечи опускается что-то тяжелое. Плед или одеяло. Без разницы, собственно.

– У тебя ещё будет возможность.

Меня будит не звонок будильника, но солнце. И это своего рода счастье. Я тянусь за телефоном, чтобы уточнить, что не проспал, и узнаю, что могу поваляться ещё полчаса. Тогда я принимаюсь лениво рассматривать нашу гостиную, что кладовая всех тех вещей, которые нам с Денни не удалось распихать каждому по своим комнатам. У Денни здесь стоит мольберт, а у меня – человеческий манекен, которому кто–то (в самом деле, никаких предположений) нахлобучил на голову парик, а на нос прицепил солнцезащитные очки. У противоположной стены пристроился книжный шкаф, хранящий в себе что угодно – даже перегоревшие лазерные мечи (не спрашивайте), только не книги. Они у нас стопками громоздятся рядом. Я лежу на диване. Здесь же – под боком, – кофейный столик с бесчисленным количеством подставок под горячее, но всё равно в отметинах от влажных кружек. Потому что мы идиоты. И абсолютно ужасны. Я улыбаюсь. 

Слишком много для одного утра. 

– Стайлз? – удивляется девушка в регистратуре – Энни, когда видит меня. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Появились кое–какие дела, – уклончиво отвечаю я, и Энни кивает, вполне довольная таким объяснением, и возвращается к заполнению медицинских карт.

Мое задание или дело греется в кармане куртки – маленький тюбик винного цвета помады. Я улыбаюсь. А вы же помните… Слишком много.

Я нахожу пустую палату.


End file.
